Anders
} |name = Anders |image = Andersedited.png |class = Mage |specialization = Spirit Healer (Awakening) Vengeance (Dragon Age II) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Vigil's Keep (Awakening) Lowtown (Dragon Age II) |voice = Greg Ellis (Awakening) Adam Howden (Dragon Age II) '' |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age II }} '''Anders' is a mage who has escaped from the Circle of Magi and is a potential companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Despite his distinct dislike for the Circle, he has a rather laid-back and care-free attitude and doesn't let dire circumstances get him down. He is also a companion and potential love interesthttp://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/6046067/1 to both male and female Hawke in Dragon Age II.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPUvRl97DTw&feature=channel_video_title Background As an adolescent he was taken to the Circle Tower by the templars, which he despised as he compared it to a prison. He's a very talented mage and has escaped from the tower seven times, only to be captured and brought back by the templars. Despite accusations that he is a maleficar, he is only an apostate and wants nothing more than to be free. Involvement Dragon Age II Romance (Dragon Age II) Anders is a bisexual romance option. He'll claim that Karl was his "first."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDvW8fDJE7c&feature=channel_video_title Hawke can announce interest in Anders after his personal quest, much to his surprise. Anders will say he should "check a looking glass more often". Game Night with Dragon Age 2 Quests (Awakening) Gifts (Awakening) }} Initial statistics (Awakening) Class: Mage Specialization: Spirit Healer Gear in Awakening Initial gear Anders specific gear in Awakening Plot skills (Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) As you befriend Anders and gain his approval, he will gain additional skills: Dialogue points (Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening) Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Anders. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. * Vigil's Keep: The statue of Andraste in the middle of the courtyard * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: A basket of lyrium at the far end of the forge area (where the repair anvil is) * City of Amaranthine: A pine tree on the left side of the path just before the first gate Quotes * (Upon first meeting Anders, he stands before several recently killed Templars) ''"Uh.. I didn't do it." * "All I want is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools." * "It's a pleasant stroll through the park--with darkspawn!" * (''Meeting Oghren) "Wow... A dwarf that smells like a brewery. You never see that anywhere." * "Maker's breath, kitty. What have you been eating?" * (After seeing a pit filled with dead bodies in Wending Woods) "This place is a death trap! If I have to go into the bushes to answer nature's call, you're coming with me!" * (Upon entering the Blackmarsh) "I'm scared. Hold me?" * "This "fun" you're talking about looks a bit more like "stupid" from over here." * "After my seventh escape attempt, you think they'd have given me credit for trying." * "Oh, I know, I know. Most people enjoy being kicked in the head to be woken up each morning. Me, I'm just so picky." * "Magic isn't for your amusement! Why don't I just do a little dance? Anders' Spicy Shimmy?" * (Seeing a Disciple for the first time at Vigil's Keep) "It is talking!" * (Informing Velanna of the Joining's consequences) "At the very least, it's hard to get the taste out of your mouth for a few hours." * (Upon being removed from party) "Andraste's knicker-weasels!" * (Referring to a dead Templar) "Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down." * (Upon being selected with mid approval) "Just because you're the Commander doesn't mean you get to... command... never mind." * (At ruined house in Blackmarsh after leaving the Fade) "It's a picturesque little place, apart from being ruined and haunted." * "No rest for the wicked, hmm?" * (To Hawke and party upon first meeting in Dragon Age 2) "I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?" * (Upon informing Hawke that he and Karl were in a relationship) "I've always believed people fall in love with a whole person, not just a body. Why would you shy away from loving someone just because they're like you?" Trivia * Greg Ellis also voices Cullen, a templar. * Anders seems to have the same hairstyle and earring as Duncan, a Grey Warden in Dragon Age: Origins, although this changes in Dragon Age 2 when he adopts a different hairstyle and discards the earring. * He bears a striking resemblance to Alistair, both in appearance and personality wise. (However, Bioware's David Gaider has confirmed there is no relation.) * Though he uses a fire spell when you first meet him, he does not have the spell when he joins your party. * If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders will laugh. * Anders is a common name in Scandinavia, equivalent to the English name Andrew, and derived from the Ancient Greek word andros, meaning "human" or "man". In modern Dutch and modern German anders means "different". * The name Anders is mentioned in Mass Effect 2, another game by Bioware, as an officer on the Hugo Gernsback. * Anders is mentioned by Finn in the Witch Hunt DLC, in a regular conversation. * In the library in the Circle of Magi during the Witch Hunt DLC one can find some old notes left in a book in which a young mage made sketches in the margins of Templars being eaten by a tiger named "Ser Pounce-a-lot". (Since that mage is Anders, he subsequently names the kitten given to him in Awakening Ser Pounce-a-lot.) * In the Witch Hunt DLC, the mage Finn reveals through dialogue that Anders once escaped the Circle of Magi by swimming across Lake Calenhad during a weekly training exercise for the apprentices. He was caught again one week later. * David Gaider was the original writer for Anders in Awakening, but Jennifer Hepler took over the role for Dragon Age II. * Jennifer Hepler describes DA2's Anders as being definitely still recognizable as the snarky ol' Anders on most subjects. He/Justice just have one enormous blind spot. And the bigger that issue gets in the world, the harder it is for Anders to focus on anything else. Hepler, Jennifer. "The Official Anders Discussion thread ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-02-17. *Justice may be using Anders as a host, like the Spirit of Faith did for Wynne, may explain how Justice and Anders are back no matter what happened to them before. Preview * Dragon Age 2: Anders Gallery Anders.png|Anders in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders-05.jpg Anders-01.jpg Andersedited2.png|Anders in Dragon Age II Anders concept art.jpg|Concept art for Dragon Age II Andersda2.jpg|Anders being possessed by Justice External links * Anders Companion Trailer * Unofficial Twitter Character Page * Short story on Anders in Dragon Age II References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates